


Jealousy

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [29]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated the fact that he was so easily angered. He didn't like this emotion – jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

_Here comes the next contestant_

_**-Next Contestant; Nickelback** _

* * *

He scowled, watching as she raced around the club, placing drinks onto the table they were ordered for. He hated this. Not the fact that she wanted to be independent and have a job of her own, but he hated the job that she'd chosen. The fact that she'd chosen a job where men were always leering at her, along with some women, was the reason that he hated this. He hated the feeling that it made him feel, since he'd never felt this way with any other woman that he'd ever dated and they worked at a similar place.

He blamed it on the fact that his current woman was so innocent in appearance. He knew that she wasn't truly innocent, quite the contrary she liked things to end a little rough at times, and that she did have a dark side to her. He'd seen it plenty of times, so he was positive that he'd be able to increase that darkness that she kept so well hidden, but he'd never been able to do it. Now, he didn't think that he needed to do it, no matter how much he'd wanted to when he'd first met her. In the beginning, making her speck of darkness explode until she was controlled by it sounded like the most wondrous adventure, but now he wanted her the way she was. He didn't want to change her, but he didn't want her working in this club any longer.

Clenching his hand, he watched as she placed a drink down onto one of the tables she was sent to, and someone reached out their hand, intent on touching what belonged to him. Narrowing his light lavender eyes, Hakudoushi scowled harder, wanting to rip that hand off before it made contact with her. He wanted to beat the crap out of the bastard who dared touch his girl, and then watch them as they limped away from him. It would teach them a lesson on touching what belonged to another man, one that he was sure they would not soon forget, for he would make sure it hurt.

He felt almost like every single of the men staring at her were trying to fight him for her. However, a small smirk found its way onto his pale lips when she stiffened and slapped the drunk who'd grabbed her ass. At least watching her do that was enough to make him slightly happy to know they were getting slapped around for touching her, but it wasn't enough. By morning they'd forget it even happened, and they'd forget that they were hit at all. At least if he hit them, it would be something that they wouldn't forget. He'd hit them so hard that they would feel it for weeks, but he knew he had to restrain himself. Hitting them would only get him thrown in jail, farther away from her, and then they'd really make moves on her, for they'd probably be able to sense that there was no one hiding in the shadows waiting for a moment to strike.

Still, there was one good thing about those stupid idiots touching her, and that was when she got home she was usually angry about it. She was riled up enough that she wanted him to be rough with her, and then he got what he wanted, silently telling others that he was the one who ruled her, he was the one who touched her while they were all thinking about her. He, Hakudoushi, was the one who held her pretty little heart, and he wasn't going to allow anyone else to have it. He was the only one to ever truly hold it, which made him happy, but made him even angrier every time he saw someone touch her so intimately when they did not even know her.

True, they probably saw that she was a light to any darkness, but they did not know of the darkness that lay underneath her light. They didn't know, and they didn't deserve her. He deserved her, which was the reason why he had her, and he wanted nothing more than to make sure that none of them got their hands on her. Yet they still continued to touch her, to touch her in ways that they should not even try to touch her, and that made him angry…  _jealous_.

He'd come to admit that some time ago, when she'd been working with her friend Sango, and she'd noticed the way he was glaring at everything and anything that moved toward his girl. Sango had apparently gotten a kick out of knowing that he was able to feel anything other than indifference and pleasure. She'd teased him until he'd threatened to cut out her tongue, to which she simply told him Kagome wouldn't like that, and knowing it was true allowed her to do as she wished while tuning her out. Technically she was still teasing him about it, but he paid even less attention to her than normal, even when the situation was serious, so he didn't hear half of it.

Leaning forward a bit, his white hair fell into his eyes, before he reached up to move it out of the way. Knowing that sooner or later his girl was going to come to his table, either to ask him for his drink, or having already seen him, bringing it to him, he turned his eyes to look at the other occupants of the club. There were many, which made it hard to keep an eye on Kagome whenever she went into the crowd, and was another reason he couldn't understand why she liked this job. He liked isolation unless he was inflicting pain onto some asshole who deserved it, or at least enough that three people only surrounded him at the most at one time. She liked being surrounded by people, and it almost caused him to shudder with just how many people she probably touched on the days that she did work, though that meant he usually got a little shower time with her while she washed.

Sighing, Hakudoushi turned his attention back toward where he had seen Kagome last. When he found her, he narrowed his eyes at the man who was handing her a drink, obviously thinking he might be able to get lucky by doing so. She was giggling, though she looked rather uncomfortable, and then waved her hand and rushed away. Following her with his eyes, he watched as she went back to the bar and placed the drink onto the counter, telling the bartender, Miroku, something before the other man burst into laughter and she scowled at him. At least he knew she wasn't drinking those stupid little drinks, since who knows how many of them were drugged so that she'd simply fall into their arms. Not that they'd get very far, he'd made it quite clear to Miroku that if any male other then himself—or female other than Sango—came to tell him they were taking her home, to intervene.

No one was going to get the upper hand over him.

Still, he'd noticed that it seemed to be getting worse with each and every day. At first it had only been a few people, which he hadn't mind, but now the old ones who'd tried again and again were coming back on the days they knew she worked in order to try new ways of trying to wiggle their way into her pretty little heart. Each day he wanted to hit someone more and more, especially when she came home and bitched about all the men who'd grabbed her ass, or pulled her into their lap. The aftermath was pretty good, but hearing that someone had touched his woman's flesh was enough to make him want to take a flamethrower and burn the place to the ground. Make sure she wasn't going to stay for much longer, but she'd probably suspect it was him and leave him, which wasn't acceptable.

"You're here again?"

Hakudoushi looked up, his nearly blank eyes taking in the sight of Kagome's friend, one of the only ones to actually have his trust with her. "Yes," he scowled, "one cannot trust these idiots with Kagome when she comes out here wearing those articles of clothing she should only wear when she wants me to take it off her."

She frowned, "You're very arrogant. I wonder how Kagome still puts up with you."

"According to her I'm sadistic as well, Ayame," Hakudoushi countered, "but that doesn't seem to bother her."

Ayame wrinkled her nose, "I noticed."

"Then why are you still standing there?" he asked. She might have been Kagome's friend, but she did not deserve his respect because she had not earned it, and only Kagome deserved his slight softness that she'd discovered.

"Because you're Kagome's boyfriend, she seems to be absolutely infatuated with you, and you look ready to kill someone," Ayame replied. "Enough so that she would end up losing you, blah, blah, blah, I need to be a nice person and stop you from doing it, blah, blah, blah. Do you want me to continue?"

He scowled. "I believe I got the point," he said. Brushing his hand over his very light purple shirt, he glanced down at his white pants and straightened out the wrinkles there as well. He was always in his best appearance whenever near Kagome, and he tried to make her the same so that she looked very good on his arm, so much so that he almost wanted to eat her every time he saw her.

"Good, so calm down." Ayame flicked her hair, glaring lightly at him.

"I am calm," he muttered.

"No, you're not," Ayame said. "I've been around you long enough to tell whenever you're calm-calm, and whenever you're angry-calm. Right now you're not calm-calm, which is bad. Tell me, should I go get Kagome? I think she'd be able to calm you down completely, especially with all the things you two do together." She smirked, "Plus, it'd be fun to see if I'm correct."

Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "Correct on what?"

"If you're like other men and become stupid after sex," Ayame said thoughtfully. She noticed that his glare became harder, and giggled. "Don't go getting your panties into a bunch, Hakudoushi! I was only kidding, besides, here comes Kagome now!"

Turning his head, he noticed that Kagome was heading toward them. She was smiling brightly, her darkness hidden so well that he wanted to simply tug at it in order to uncover it some more, while carrying a drink in her hand. No doubt it was for him, though she winked at him when she reached the table and placed it down. "Kagome," he said.

"Hello to you, too, Hakudoushi," Kagome giggled.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ayame smiled. Nudging her friend, she leaned forward, "Have fun, Kagome…"

Kagome pursed her lips together, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "Ayame," she returned, not trusting herself to say anymore than that. She'd probably end up saying something completely ridiculous that would make her blush harder. Watching her friend walk away, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her into Hakudoushi's lap. Had he been anyone else, she would have slapped him, but she leaned against him. She remembered when she'd known him while they were little, how short he had been, and giggled a bit.

"What do you find so funny?" Hakudoushi asked. He glared at everyone that was glaring at him, and brought his hand up so that her breasts were resting against his arm. He hated the fact that they were able to make him feel so angry, so it was only natural that he'd want to return the favor. Besides, they wanted his barely dressed woman, even though the clothing covered quite a bit when she was standing straight, and that was not acceptable. It was only right that he'd be able to show them that they were not allowed to touch unless they wanted to anger him enough that he punched them in the face.

She waved her hand lightly, "Nothing."

"If it was nothing you would not be laughing about it," he said.

"Its nothing, Hakudoushi, don't worry about it," she smiled at him.

He scoffed, pulling her closer. "How long do you have?"

"Fifteen minutes until my break is over and then I work until nine," Kagome replied.

Turning her head so that she was looking him in the eye, he stared at her blankly enough that she'd be the only one to understand what he truly meant. "I don't like it when you work that late," he said. He didn't, but with his blank stare and emotionless voice only she'd be able to understand that he  _did not_  like it when she worked that late. Others would think that he was lying.

"I know," she said.

"I don't like it when you wear these indecent clothes, either," he mumbled loud enough so that she could still hear him.

"I know," she said.

"I don't like it when they touch you," he smirked.

"I know," she said, a tiny smirk forming on her own lips.

"Do you like it, Kagome?" he asked. "Do you like it when they touch you?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, though she held his gaze. Then she gave a pretty little shake of her head, and said, "No."

"Good," Hakudoushi said. Grasping her chin between his fingers, he pulled her lips to his own. It was harder than he'd expected it to be, but that was only natural when he was beginning to feel anger at the fact that everyone who came just to see her was glaring at him. He was the one who was allowed to touch her; he was the one who deserved her, yet they glared at  _him_. He felt the heat of their glares intensify when she returned his kiss, probably none of them knowing that she was his girlfriend, but thinking that she was giving some strange priviledge to him. They may not know it, but she was not some slut that would go jumping into their beds, though he rather liked it when she jumped into bed with him.

She pulled away a little bit, "Hakudoushi."

"Hm?" he replied.

"You don't have to be jealous, Hakudoushi," she smiled.

He glared for a small moment, "How do you know I'm  _jealous_?"

"Sango," she said.

 _I'm going to kill that woman_ , he muttered to himself. Turning his head away, he acted like it was nothing, that he was denying, but he knew she'd see it the other way around. If he was able, he might have blushed a little at the fact that she knew what he felt every time he saw her this way, in this place, with all those stupid idiots.

She pecked him on the lips again, smiling all the while. "I don't care about them, Hakudoushi. I care about you, and that's all that matters. You don't have to get jealous over little old me."

"Old?" he asked. "Here I believed you were only twenty-three. How old are you,  _really_?"

She swatted him on the arm, watching as the smirk returned to his lips. It was the closest thing she'd ever gotten to a smile, the closest thing she knew she'd ever get to one, but it was acceptable. "That's not funny," she said darkly.

"I thought it was," he replied.

"Fine then, be that way. I'll just go back to work and leave you here all alone by yourself. Let you be jealous!" Kagome said hotly. She stood, but turned back to him and once again leaned close enough that she ghosted her lips over his cheek and then waved. Her anger was gone quickly, and she knew that he was probably staring at her back, or ass, and giggled to herself. It was so easy to get angry with him, but almost instantly it was gone and she felt much better.

He watched her, watching as men once more surrounded her, like they thought she'd broken up with him. He glared at them, reaching toward the table in order to grab the drink she'd brought him, and then took a long drink. Anything to try and make it seem like he wasn't jealous—anything to make it seem he wasn't jealous at the fact that she didn't just knee one of those guys and snap at them to never touch her again, for she was far to polite to do so. Hakudoushi frowned, taking another drink as someone whispered into her ear, while a woman tried to gain her attention, and she simply waved him or her off. No violence like he wanted, just simply waved them off as if they weren't there. When would she learn that wasn't going to get rid of them?

Then again, when was he going to flat out tell her that she needed to find a job at a more decent place? He'd planned on it, to perhaps lock lips with her in the middle of the floor one night, and then whisper it to her seductively. He might be slapped, she might get angry with him, but he'd also be able to show these idiots that he wasn't just another one of them, he was important to her. He was Hakudoushi, he was someone important in her life and they weren't going to get in his way. He may be jealous that she was so ignorant that she allowed them to hit on her, or simply didn't care that they did, but she was still his until he decided otherwise. Until she bored him, he planned on keeping her, jealousy or not.

The rest of those assholes could go to hell.

Placing his glass on the table, he stood. Running a hand through his white locks, Hakudoushi locked his lavender eyes onto her form and then moved forward. One way or another, even if he forgot to tell her that she should consider finding another job, he was going to show these idiots that he was the only one who was truly serious with her. He was the only one getting close, and they could take the blunt of his fury if they wanted to, for he was getting sick and tired of just sitting there while they hit on his woman.

Hakudoushi's eyes seemed to lose their blank stare and twinkle a little. Violence was something that he happened to enjoy. Why not indulge himself?

_\--Fin_


End file.
